Elizabeth Bathory (Lady of Csejte)
Countess Elizabeth Bathory (simply known as Elizabeth Bathory) is the primary antagonist of the 2015 live action horror film, Lady of Csejte (also known as Blood Countess). She is a Hungarian noblewoman and serial killer based on the real-life countess of the same name. She was portrayed by Svetlana Khodchenkova. Background Elizabeth Bathory is the head of the Bathory household, owning land in the Kingdom of Hungary and Transylvania. She was married at one point, though her husband died. Bathory was known to have taken in multitudes of children to work as servants in her household. Unknown to much of the populace, however, Bathory secretly abused the children under her care, and would imprison them in the cellars beneath her castle, where they would be tortured and mutilated until eventually dying from their injuries. At one point, Bathory took a gypsy girl, Katja, under her wing, and had her take part in Bathory's tortures. Role in the film Bathory's agents, Dorata and Ilona, while scouting a village for orphaned children, encounter Katja's siblings, Aletta and Mischa, who had been apprehended for thievery. The two offer to take the orphans into the care of Countess Bathory, which the judge accepts. Upon arrival at Bathory's homestead, Aletta is made a member of Bathory's personal staff, whereas Mischa is forced to work in the stables and is subjected to cruel mistreatment by the other boys. While eavesdropping on Dorata and Ilona, Aletta learns that Katja had been in Bathory's household at some point. She questions Bathory about this, but Bathory denies any knowledge on Katja's whereabouts. Unwilling to give up, Aletta tells Mischa to sneak into Bathory's room and retrieve her personal ledger. Later on, the Countess hosts a party in honor of her late husband's brother's marriage, which she has Aletta attend. During this event, Mischa manages to steal the Countess' ledger, but is caught by a cook and brought before Bathory. Learning that Mischa had taken her ledger, Bathory murders the cook before imprisoning Mischa within her underground cellars. There, she harshly questions Mischa and shows him the contents of her ledger, which contains gruesome illustrations of her past murders. Bathory confesses her crimes and leaves Mischa imprisoned in the cellars. Shortly afterwards, however, Mischa manages to escape. It later comes to Bathory's knowledge that the King requests that she defend herself in court against murder accusations. Growing suspicious of Aletta, Bathory confronts her about her involvement with Mischa stealing her ledger. A brief standoff ensues between the two before Katja ambushes Bathory and knocks her unconscious, allowing the two to flee. Enraged, Bathory commands her men to track down the sisters. Eventually, Katja is killed by Dorata and Aletta is captured and taken before Bathory, who decides to torture her to death. Before Bathory can begin her torture, Aletta stalls her by telling her of a premonition she had regarding Bathory's eventual fate. This distraction allows Mischa and a guard named Bear to ambush the Countess. As they attempt to rescue Aletta, Bathory lunges at the children and fatally stabs Mischa before being subdued by Bear. Shortly afterwards, Bathory is captured by the King's guards, who had been informed of Bathory's crimes by a guilt-ridden staff member. In the aftermath, Bathory is punished for her crimes by being imprisoned within her own castle, just as Aletta had foretold. There, the Countess goes mad from solitary confinement, and passes away four years later. Personality Elizabeth Bathory is an utterly sadistic, cruel, uncaring, and psychopathic individual, compared to monsters by Aletta. She takes pleasure from torturing, mutilating, and murdering peasants and orphans, even extending their suffering for days or months at a time. She is also uncooperative, perverse, and lewd in her tortures, having castrated one boy after catching him masturbating. She enjoys describing these events in great detail within her ledger. She also takes joy out of instilling fear into her victims, tormenting Mischa with details regarding her previous tortures and menacing Aletta on several occasions. She also appears to hold a low opinion on commonfolk, hence treating them in such inhumane ways. She is capable of keeping a refined and cultured demeanor, but is quick to anger and lashing out when agitated. She holds a tense relationship with her staff members, using intimidation and fear of being punished by the King as ways to keep them under her control. She is also exceedingly overconfident and narcissistic to an extent; after receiving a facial scar from Katja, she becomes offended and angered when one of her staff members asks if the wound should be tended to. Gallery Countess Bathory.jpg|Elizabeth Bathory at a party. Bathory and Aletta.jpg|Elizabeth Bathory and Aletta. Bathory and Mischa.jpg|Elizabeth Bathory tormenting Mischa. Countess Bathory 2.jpg|Elizabeth Bathory writing. Trivia *In real life, Elizabeth Bathory was purported to have killed young women. In the film, however, her victims are children. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Fictionalized Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Spouses Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Elitist